legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
KSC: Additional Scenarios
These are Scenarios that are not automatically unlocked in the story, and are ones that can be triggered after doing specific things. Part I Scenario 67: Cranky Starla? Is available randomly after running away from a battle after the 4th Arc is there. Starla: a little annoyed. appears. Rai: Hey Starla, what’s wrong? Starla: Honestly, I think we could have easily handled those foes back there. floats around. Pongo: Now, Rai-Rai make sure you don’t screw up and make her in an even worse mood! Rai: Why do you think I’ll screw up??? Pongo: Mutters. Because you always do. pops out of nowhere. Irvine: True dat. Disappears. Rai: Uh, so Starla, are you mad because we ran away? Starla: Sarcastically. No, because it’s a little humid outside-YES BECAUSE WE RAN AWAY!!! Pongo: score board appears next to him. Rai has a -1. Hee hee hee! Rai: Uh… out a cup of tea. Here, a nice, hot, cup of tea! It’ll make you feel better! Starla: a bit. Oh, thank you. the cup and gives Rai a look. It’s cold. -2 appears on the scoreboard. Rai: Nice, cup of tea. Starla: a sip. It’s bitter. appears. Rai: Cup of tea. Starla: I’m not even sure this is tea! appears. Rai: Cup. Pongo: Fail. Rai: I’m sorry!!! Starla: WELL SORRY DOESN’T SWEETEN MY TEA! End. ' ' Scenario 68: Making It Up. Available after Scenario 67 and will randomly appear when the Player as at any camp. appears by a moping Rai. Sera: Man, are you okay? Rai: Does it LOOK like I’m okay? puts her hands up. Sera: Okay, sheesh, sheesh, no need to be all snappy. a piece of paper Rai is holding. What’s that? Rai: Oh, I signed a contract for these redecorators to help give Starla’s quarters a makeover. I just wanna make it up to her. Sera: That’s real nice and all, but I don’t think she’s mad anymore. She got over it not too long after, and she apologized to you. Rai: I know, but still! comes in screaming. Cherie: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! and Rai both look at each other with exclamation points. Sera: What’s the matter?! Cherie: JUST COME WITH ME! shifts and the three move over to where Starla is, outside her tent. Rai: Oh Starla, I’m glad you could make it to your tent, I have something for you? Starla: Really? Something for me? is trying to say something but her voice sounds all jumbled. Rai: Yeah, I hired some people to remodel shifts again and the tent is completely empty.-your...tent… Cherie: RAI! THIS WAS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU! Starla: Shocked. Rai… Sera: Where’s her stuff??? Cherie: ROBBED! Rai: Awkwardly. Surprise. End. ' ' Scenario 69: Aftermath of Rai’s Screw Up. Available at random after Scenario 68. comes over to Rai. Eden: Soo, did Starla’s stuff get found? Rai: Y-yeah, I tracked down the “Workers” and got it back. Eden: And, you got conned… Rai: You could say that. Eden: So let me get this straight, you hired some “redecorators” from a business you never even heard of? Rai: Mhm. Eden: And they requested that you would have to leave the area around Starla’s tent open for eight hours and make sure nobody was there. Rai: Right. Eden: … Rai: So what do you think? Eden: I think you’re an idiot. Rai: Hey! You don’t see me telling everyone about your “Future Mistresses List” and the “Sexiness Scale”!!! Eden: Ooh, is someone jealous? You already have Starla, you want another hot princess too? Rai: Since when did I have Starla??? What?! Eden: Can I have Starla then? Rai: HECK NO! End. ' ' Scenario 70: Scariness. Available after battling a ton of monsters during last Arc of Part I. Heath, Lissa, and Irvine are there. Cherie: Monsters, creepy looking monsters everywhere! Lissa: Some of them are quite friendly actually. Irvine: Yes, there’s a town somewhere around here where people have them as pets. Cherie: Even ones with giant claws?! And fangs! Irvine: Yep. Lissa: Pongo’s a monster, isn’t he? Cherie: Well, yeah, but he isn’t scary looking! Irvine: Hey, just because they’re scary doesn’t mean they are all evil. Lissa: Agreed. See, Heath here, looks unfriendly. He’s scary, and...Downright terrifying. But it doesn’t mean that on the inside. Cherie: True, I like Isy! He goes with me when I go shopping! Irvine: Wait, really?! face appears. Heath: She reminds me of a child… And I like children. Irvine’s facial expression. What?! A man can’t like little kids?! Irvine: Nah. Anyway Cherie, I think him spending time with you reminds him of how much he wants to be a Big Mommy Isy one day, baking cookies and singing to them nursery tunes! image of Heath appears wearing a giant pink lacy apron, holding a tray of cookies. Lissa: That is terrifying. Heath: on the other side of Irvine, and Irvine quickly moves. Irvine: Try to smack me all you want! The Great Irvine cannot be torn asunder by such impulse! Heath: I saw the image too, you know! And I will NOT be a TRANNY! Lissa: … Mutters. That’s what he’s worried about? End. ' ' Scenario 71: Truth Revealed. Available anytime after Arc 6. Rai, Cherie, Pongo, and Lissa are there. Cherie: WE WILL PLOT OUR REVENGEEEE! Pongo: YEAH BUDDY! IT’S ONN! Lissa: What are they spouting about now? Irvine: Remember that time when Cherie’s sister sent letters to all of us revealing that one embarrassing story about how Cherie accidentally left Pongo at a market and mistakened a ferret for him and took that home instead? Lissa: Ah, THAT story. It was quite funny. Irvine: Quite funny? Lissa, you were literally on the ground dying! I never thought you had such appreciation for funny stories. Cherie: ENOUGH! Pongo: Revenge is sweet! Mwahahaha! Cherie: Hey Rai! Listen up! This is secret revealing time about that stupid poophead! Irvine: Some secret of her sister to tell Rai about? Lissa: I don’t think it would be appropriate for us to hear about these secrets as well. Pongo: Oh no, this is good! Cherie: So a certain sister decided to give a certain Prince a gift of chocolates on Valentine’s day… And wanted to confess her feelings. But chickened out like the flibbertigibbet she is and then randomly gave it to the prince’s younger brother, and forgot that in the chocolates was a note that confessed her love and since then that younger brother believed she had a thing for him the whole time! Rai: WHAT?! Irvine: His mind just exploded End. ' ' Scenario 72: Adventures of Pongo. Available randomly after all party members are unlocked and the Player is in any city other than Thet. whole party is seen walking around. Cherie’s backside is shown, with her little backpack on her back and inside, Pongo is seen. Pongo: Geez, I hateee it when we go to some town where monsters aren’t seen as pets and I have to hide in HERE! There’s gotta be SOMETHING in here to mess with! around inside her bag. Believe it or not, but this little bag can fit giant tables! interior of the bag is shown to be MASSIVE, as Pongo is seen floating around everywhere in the bag, going through “hallways” of the backpack. bag of sweets is seen. Pongo: AHA! Chow time! maniacally. Now we get to see Rai panic without SUGAR! Mwahahaha! outside is shown once again, with the camera showing the group walking through the town again, and Cherie’s backpack is present. Loud cackling sounds are heard from the inside and party doesn’t seem to notice. Pongo: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! little girl that walks past the party notices the cackling, and screams, running away in terror. looks at one another, with question marks above their heads. shows interior. Pongo: gets huge, and takes in everything in his mouth, including the basket. His cheeks flush pink and swirls appear in his eyes. Ahhhhhh…. a small teddy bear nearby. Hey fella, how ya doin? Silence. Not very chipper are ya? Have a cookie! one and tries to shove it into the bear’s mouth… it fails. NUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! ' ' Scenario 73: Insane Rivalry. Available randomly after the scene where Eden saves Heath’s life and Lissa joins, at any random city/town. is there with a giant jug of milk. Cherie’s voice is heard. Cherie: Raiiii!!! Can you get the s'mores I had cooking??? Rai: Yeah!!!! to a random oven (A’N: Don’t ask… This is a COMEDY SCENARIO! So… Uh, things randomly appear) Hello s’mores! the tray and drops it. HELLO PAIN!!!!! shoves his hand into the milk. and Eden come out of nowhere. Eden: Hey bud! Watcha doin with that milk? Ya doing some weird ritual or something that Irvine tricked you to do? Rai: CAN’T YOU SEE I’M IN PAIN! Heath: Uh, are you okay? Rai: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I’M OKAY?! shifts, and everyone is at the table except Eden. is shoving s’mores in his mouth, as there is a comically large heap of them on the table. Pongo: Someone’s HUNGRYYYY! Heath: Man these are good! I could eat ten of these! comes out of nowhere with his own giant plate of them. Eden: Really soldier? Only 10? I could eat 20! Heath: W-What?! Shocked. Oh, did I say 20? What I really meant to say was 30! else looks at each other. Eden: 30?! Holy…! Oh, really? Well watch me eat 40! are annoyed at each other and are yelling in the background on who can eat more. Starla: Guys! Guys! to stop it. There’s a huge difference between a rivalry and getting a huge stomach- Sera: Nah, let them at it. This is way too interesting. Pongo: Yeah buddy! Lissa: THIS is how you people spend your time? shifts again and the guys are all at a hot springs area and Rai and Irvine are getting out of the water. Rai: Ahh, well that was great! Irvine: YUSH! THE HEAT AND MINERALS OF THE WATER GREATLY REVITALIZED MY SOUL! a dramatic pose. Eden: about to get up. Ah, that really hit the spot for my beautiful skin! Heath: What’s the matter, Colonel? Can’t take anymore heat? stops. Eden: On second thought, I’m just warmed up! Heath: Careful, don’t faint and drown. into the water deeper. Rai and Irvine look at each other. Eden: No,no, you might. Man, this water is too cold! Heath: Yes, yes, we don’t want to catch any sickness or anything! a switch, and more steam comes out of the springs. Eden: Now that’s a little better. and more steam comes out of nowhere, covering the entire area. sweatdrops appear on Rai and Irvine’s heads. Heath: Aren’t you feeling dizzy? Weakened. Eden: Shaky. No thank you, I’ll come out right after you. Heath: No, after you. have a weird face, and sink into the water, fainted. End. Scenario 75: Jealousies. Available after Eden is in the party and Starla and Rai have reached the third Pair Up Scenario for Part I. and Starla are there. Eden: Hello, Gorgeous. Starla: a book. How are you, Eden? Eden: Delighted to have such a beauty talking to me. Now, what is a beautifully intelligent lotus like you reading? Starla: Oh, Tales of the Legion of Fate. (A/N: GUYS! LEGION OF FATE CHRONICLES REFERENCE!) Eden: A fine choice, written about the adventures of Celeste and her fellow heroes. It was written right where Leriann is right now. Starla: Surprised. Really? Eden: In fact, the author himself was part of Leriann. Many of the famous buildings in the kingdom were where Celeste and her party resided. Starla: Amazing! I would love to go! Eden: Rai is nearby and decides to mess with him. Shall I take you there? his hand on Starla’s, and she is amused. is with Irvine a little far away. They can see Starla and Eden. Rai is visibly, comically annoyed. Irvine: at the two, intentionally messing with Rai. My, don’t those two look cosy there? has an anime vein icon above his head, looking more and more annoyed as Irvine goes on. I bet he is going to introduce her to his family. hands are raised up to his chest and is shaking them up and down as he is comically more and more ticked off. And if he introduces her to his family, that would mean… runs over, still comically ticked off, towards Eden and Starla. Rai: his hands up and down. Uh, Cherie called! It’s dinner time! Starla: Thanks! Rai: to Eden and makes a very weird, funny, jealous facial expression at him while Eden simply smiles. Starla turns to both of them, confused. End. Scenario 76: The Intellectual Colonel… Is Actually an Idiot. Available after Sera and Eden have at least one Pair Up Scenario and Lissa is in the party. and Sera are there. Sera: And, this is why people of Kadelatha have their clans. Lissa: Very interesting, nothing like Taonia. comes running out of nowhere. Eden: My sweeties!!!! Lissa: ...Your what? Sera: Ignore him. What is it, Eden? Eden: Helpppppp!!!!! Lissa: And… What is it that you need help with? Eden: There’s this weird buzzing sound that’s following everywhere! I cannot sleep at night! My beauty sleep! girls have three dots above their heads. Eden: HELP! YOU HAVE TO HELP! I’M CONSTANTLY HEARING THIS ANNOYING SOUND! Lissa: Me too. Eden: Lissa, my beauty! You hear it too??? Is it a high frequency whistle? Lissa: No, it’s more like a relentless, narcissistic idiot. (A/N: Ouch! Harsh, Lissa! XD) Sera: out laughing. Eden: Why are you two making fun of me?!?! Sera: Eden, you’re one of the smartest guys I know… At least in knowledge. But when it comes to this kinda stuff, you blow things way out of proportion based off some crazy idea. Eden: Name one time I did that! Lissa: How about that time when you were freaking out about that mysterious cloud that followed you around. Sera: Or the time when you put on Irvine’s shirt by accident and thought you were growing again? Or the time you were convinced there were aliens in Cherie’s backpack that time we heard weird noises, but it turns out it was Pongo the whole time? Eden: I-I said name one time! You people need better listening skills! Leaves. Lissa: Idiot. End. ' ' Scenario 77: Heath the Baby-Sitter. once the group has all the party members and the Player visits Kadelatha randomly. is seen alone, by a building that looks quite… Kid friendly and there are a bunch of kids there. The kids are waiting for him. Pongo is floating right by Heath. Heath: Man, Rai and the others just HAD to go take down some thieves who kidnapped a rich girl who goes to this daycare… And somehow I got stuck having to keep the kids busy. Why do I have to do this??? Entertain… Pongo: Because scissors beats paper! Heath: Why doesn’t CHERIE do this? Pongo: Because she’s baking for the little children! NOW COME ON, YOU WIMP! on a ruffly bow tie. Kid 1: Mister!!!! Come onnnn!!!! Heath: Uh… Coming! notably in a strange costume with a giant sombrero and has maracas. ...If only I didn’t have to wear this. If Khan Leriann saw me in this getup… That will be the last of MY Knighthood. comes over to the crowd of kids with Pongo following him. Kids: Yayyy! Heath: dancing and shaking the maracas up and down while Pongo is “air dancing” with him. Pongo: Whispers. Come ON! Sing! Heath: La la la la la la! I really like this song! La la la la la la let’s sing along! La la la la la la! from side to side, shaking the maracas and continuing his awkward dancing. La la la la la la! I don’t even know how to end this song! La la la la la la! Let’s sing along! Kids: O_o stops. There is an awkward moment of silence followed by cricket noises… Or… A Pongo imitation of the noises. Pongo: Whispers. Put some oomph into it! Heath: Whispers. Oh heck no! This thing is already embarrassing! Pongo: They’re going to get bored! ADD MORE TO THIS OR ELSE I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WON’T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW! a very evil looking face, so evil that even our tough guy is scared. quickly goes back to dancing and singing Heath: La la la la la la!!!! This song is really cool! La la la la la la! around and keeps spinning, shaking the maracas in a strange pattern and flips off his giant sombrero, doing some weird kind of cha cha/salsa thing/ Oh yeah! Ole! La la la la! and twirls one more time, shaking the maracas and cha chas. that moment, the entire party walk in. Heath: dancing. Does not notice the party all staring at him. Starts to do another cha cha/salsa/spinning combo. stops dancing, and realizes that the party is staring. An awkward moment of silence follows as more cricket noises are heard… By Pongo. End. ' ' 78: Heath the Baby-Sitter Part 2. Available right after seeing the first part and at any random town. is seen all alone again. Heath: Man, why did everyone just take off like that? Did they really want to sight see that badly? Oh well, I guess I’ll go see what Rai is up to. walking through the town, and out of nowhere, a random baby falls out. Heath: AH!!! and catches the kid. crazy, overly excited lady appears, and she has two more kids, the same age. Lady: Goodness! You saved my child! Heath: Uh, yeah. Lady: Thank you so much! I really need someone to watch my children for an hour while I do the shopping! Would you please watch over them? Heath: I’m sorry, but I am kind of- Lady: Oh thank you! the other two children in his arms. Heath: But- Lady: Oh yes I forgot! The other people might think you’re some kidnapper and you might get in trouble! her finger at him, and his shirt changes… Into some giant T-shirt with a heart and three children on the front. Now people will know you’re a sitter! I must start shopping now! Toodles! off. Heath: What the- of the children is randomly walking up to a building wall with a giant marker. Heath: AH! Hey! after the kid and grabs him. kid is on top of a tree. Our tough guy quickly climbs up it and grabs him too. third kid is now running away. Heath: COME BACK! after the kid while grabbing onto the other two. grabs onto the kid, after speed running all around the city. Heath: Phew. the street, Eden is seen by a group of women, with hearts everywhere. AH!!!! over to a wall and hides behind it. This is bad! Idiot Colonel is right there! across the area and screams again, when he sees Starla with Irvine. Irvine: Aha! Found them! stiffens, believing Irvine is talking about HIM. The powder! Starla: Oh, nice! Now this is something you don’t see everyday! Heath: off to another area. Ha! They won’t see me he- AHHH!!!! is standing outside a bakery with bags and bags full of sweets. Heath runs away again and runs into Cherie, and his eyes pop out of his head. Cherie: a shopping bag and has Pongo with her. Seraaaaa!!!! Where areee youuuu! appears when Heath arrives at ANOTHER area. Sera: Hmm, now where did she go? is now in ANOTHER place, relieved. Heath: Ah, finally, alone. children are asleep in his arms. voice is heard. Lissa: Looks like a tough job. Heath: Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah. turns and see’s Lissa staring right at him and his eyes pop out of his head. Lissa: What have you gotten into THIS time? Anyway, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. Heath: Sighs. Thank you. Lissa: away. It suits you. face: T_T End ' ' 79: Revisiting the Inn! Is available when the party revisits any Inn from Part I. and Irvine are there when viewed. Irvine: What are you looking for? Rai: I hid some snacks up in a ceiling tile somewhere... Irvine: Snacks? Rai: Yeah... Cherie started making my portion sizes smaller... So I had to make up for it SOMEHOW! Irvine: How’d you get it in the ceiling? Rai: This. ladder appears out of nowhere. Now, help me get up this ladder so I can look for them in the tiles! Irvine: Fine, fine. get the ladder to a spot in the room. I’ll watch the ladder. Rai: Nice! up and lifts the tile, and crawls into the ceiling. Irvine: See anything? Rai: I need to get further in! voice is heard in the background. Sera: Rai? Irvine? It’s time to eat! Irvine: Ooh! Food! Leaves. Rai: Uh Irvine? I don’t think anything’s up here! I’m coming down! walks into the room. Lissa: Oh, there’s the ladder. The Inn Keeper needed it for some reason, the ladder and leaves with it. Rai: Okayyy! Here I come! right through the ceiling hole. party is seen sitting at a table with food. As Cherie is about to set a dish down, a giant trembling sound is heard and everyone has exclamation points above their heads. End. ' ' 80: Among the Dudes. Available once the males in the party all have at least a Pair Up Scenario with each other. guys except Eden are there. Irvine: This is SO GREAT! The manly men are here to hang out! Heath: Mhm. comes in. Eden: I’m here! I brought refreshments! a giant bag. Rai: Oh, goody! over to the bag. Um... other two guys go over to it. Eden: Here we are! Low calorie snack packs! Low carb muffins! Low sugar drinks! And slimming yogurts! Irvine: Dude, did you pick up an extra ‘X’ chromosome while you were shopping? Rai: THIS IS CHICK FOOD! Heath: Real MEN eat MEAT! I can’t bulk up with this... “Waist-reducing yogurt”! Eden: Whoa, whoa there! Calm down! Rai: How can we have a guy party without real food??? Eden: This IS real food! You can’t gain fat if you’re trying to bulk up! Heath: Okay. True... Rai: But what’s with all the “Diet Food”? Irvine: Are you trying to tell us something?! Eden: Hey now! I’m trying to help! Eden’s Great Sexy Body Tips are successful! Thank me for my generosity! all stare at him. End. Part II 81. Story Time! Is available anytime after Part II at random and as long as Starla, Irvine, and Rai are there. three are seen. Starla: point appears above her head. Whoa you guys have so many little souvenirs! Irvine: Yep, yep! These past two years resulted in some amazing adventures with the Royal Garde! Rai: And we collected at least one little item for every memorable adventure! Starla: Cool! I’d like to hear about some! Rai: So this is how it happened... falls asleep... And they don’t notice. Irvine: And that, was when I used my TWO FRONT SLASHING GLORY! And wrestled that man-eating shark into the- Rai: Okay, that did NOT happen! Irvine: Yeah, yeah. But then! A giant hawk swoops in and CARRIES ME INTO A RAGING VORTEX OF WATER AND- Rai: That didn’t happen EITHER! later... is still asleep. Irvine: And that’s THE LAST TIME I SEEM RAI DRESSED AS A LADY. Rai: WHAT?! Starla: up. Huh?! End. ' ' 82: Cherie’s Healing Cream. Available after buying many Potions and other healing items and all party members are unlocked. Lissa, and Sera are there. Lissa: Very interesting. Cherie: Aye! See, this cream I concocted should be able to heal sores and other muscle pains! Sera: Wow, and you made it? Cherie: Mhm! Though, I’ve only tested it a few times! On Isy! Sera: Did it work? Cherie: Yeah! The only problem is that it smells weird, and if you use too much of it... Lissa: What happens? Cherie: You might get droopy. Sera: Wait... WHAT?! Droopy?! Where?! Does this cream only work for guys or something?! Cherie: Nooo, it works for everyone! Though your muscles might go weird if you use too much! Lissa: Oh. and Rai is there. Cherie comes up to him. Rai: Man, my back... Cherie: What happened??? Rai: Hey, Cherie. Do you have anything for muscle aches? Was too busy sparring with Irvine and now I’m sore! Cherie: Oh! Here! him the cream. Rai: “Cherie’s Spectacular Stinky Cream”. I wouldn’t name it that if I were you... But thanks! Cherie: Ooh, thanks for the suggestion!!! Leaves. Rai: Hm, she never said how much I needed. squirts too much. Oops! and puts some of it on his back. Ahhhhhhhh. That feels good! So smooth and cool! up putting it on the rest of his body. minutes later. Rai: Huh?! arms get really floppy. I can’t move my arms! to move them, and then falls over. Uh oh. to get up. I can’t MOVE! Where is everyone?! HELP! to wiggle forward. Someone! Anyone? scooching on the ground. End. ' ' 83: Irvine’s Birthday. Available after unlocking many Pair Up Scenarios with Irvine in Part II. and Lissa are there. Lissa: Irvine’s Birthday is coming up? Starla: Yep. And everyone’s trying to think about what to get him for his birthday. Lissa: Which is certainly hard to think of. Starla: Shall we go shopping at the markets? Lissa: Sounds reasonable. Let’s go. leave. Sera, Cherie, and Heath are there. Cherie: I was thinking of making him a year’s supply of donuts! Since he loves those! Sera: And? Cherie: I realized how many donuts he can eat... And... Imma go broke. Every scenario Cherie thinks of involves me going broke and then Pongo somehow ending up on the street! So I decided.. I’ll just give him a year’s supply of icing for the donuts instead... Sera: And you, Heath? Heath: ...I can’t decide. I don’t even know what Irvine likes. Sera: That’s so true! All we know about Irvine is that he makes highly fabricated lies and likes dramatic entrances! Cherie: And donuts. Don’t forget donuts! Heath: Right. And being smart. Sera: BUT THAT’S IT. HOW CAN WE BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE FOR SO LONG AND NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM?! Cherie: AHHH YOU’RE RIGHT!!! all leave, trying to figure it out. comes over to Eden. Eden: Hey Bud! Rai: What are you doing? Eden:: I’m running laps around the area, until I can think of a gift for Irvine! Rai: But you already did that, without success! Eden: Righttt... Hey! Why don’t we pitch in together to get a gift for him from the both of us! Whattaya say, Buddy! Rai: Okay! Eden: I got it! Dumbbells! Rai: Dumbbells? Eden: He can have his very own! Think about it. Once he lifts weights many times, he will get huge muscles- since he always complains about not having much. And then, he will get huge! And... Attract the ladies... Rai: And then... He will get married... Happy for the rest of his life! Touching. With his significant other! And then they’ll raise three children! Eden: And then he will teach his daughter and sons very well! Rai: And live happily ever after. They will grow old together, all happy! up. Eden: Bud, you’re making me cry! up too. HUG ME!!!! embrace, crying. shifts, Starla and Lissa are seen again. Starla: So apparently there have been complaints among the townsfolk about “Two pretty boys crying loudly in the morning”. End. ' ' 84: Suspicious Behavior. Available after Heath gets multiple Pair Up Scenarios in Part II. is there writing a letter. Pongo, Lissa, and Cherie are there. Pongo: Hey look, Isy is suspiciously writing a letter! Lissa: With a fancy feather. Eden: That can only mean one thing! Cherie: What? turns around and realizes they’re there. Heath: Oh, hey. the letter away. Lissa: Who were you writing to? Heath: to cover it up. I wasn’t writing anything! Eden: Yeah you were. Pongo: We just saw you! Heath: No you didn’t! Cherie: Yes we did! Lissa: We were standing right here. Heath: Coming, Rai! Pongo: Rai isn’t even here! Heath: You’re not here! else has three dots above their heads. End. ' ' 85: New Fighting Tactics. Available after Starla gets multiple Pair Up Scenarios in Part II. comes up to Lissa and Sera. Irvine: Guys, I just found a foolproof way to keep the monsters from attacking us where we sleep! Sera: You mean, besides making Heath just stay out late and give them a scary look? Lissa: Or making Aramis pretend to be a ghost? and Sera both look at her. Sera: Wait, you mean... You actually DO that? Lissa: Mhm. Irvine: Anywayyy, moving on. My foolproof way is- comes over. Starla: Okay, has anyone seen the food I cooked? Lissa: Food? What food? Starla: I made some soup! Last night! Sure, it was kind of chunky, but wasting food is not good! So that’s why I was going to heat it up, but it’s not there anymore! Irvine: Nervous. Heh... Heh... Starla: at Irvine. Huh? Sera: Facepalms. Don’t tell me that you put the soup outside to scare the monsters away last night! Starla: That’s where you put it?! Irvine: Maybe. away. I DIDN’T WANT TO WASTE FOOD OKAY! Lissa: He won’t make it. End. ' ' 86: Harmful Toys. Available after buying many weapons in Part II. and Cherie are there. Irvine: Cherie! Cherie: I’m here! Irvine: Check out this new toy! It’s the hottest thing out there! The Panda gave some to us for free after that last purchase! Cherie: Oooh! What is it? Irvine: Smackers! out a string that has two plastic things on either sides. He swings them up and down, as they clack together. Cherie: COOOL! Cherie wants to try! Irvine: Here, I’ve got extra! another to her and they are clacking away. Spin! spin around, clacking them up and down. comes in. Rai: Whoa! What are those?! Irvine: Smackers! spinning and hands Rai a “Smacker”. Rai: Wow! to play with it slowly and his face looks gleeful. Imma show the others! Leaves. and Irvine go back to spinning around, playing with the “Smackers”. two stop when Rai comes back. Rai: Uh... a bloody nose and awkwardly hands the “Smacker” back to Irvine. End. ' ' 87: Smartness Contest. Available after Irvine and Eden get Pair Ups in Part II and the Player is at any Camp. is there with Starla. Irvine: Ha! This year, I will win the Manly Smartness Contest! Starla: Eden isn’t competing? dark cloud goes over Irvine’s head. Irvine, Starla, and Eden are there. Irvine: Going down, brah! Eden: You do realize that we need a third contestant right? comes over. Lissa: What is all this racket! In the middle of the night! Starla: Oh, Lissa! Lissa: Hello. Irvine and Eden. If you two don’t keep quiet, I’ll have to make a complaint to the “Camp Manager” to get you two to stay locked in your tents until morning every single time! Some of us are trying to sleep! marks appear above her head. The guys get scared. And if that doesn’t work, I will MAKE you do it myself! Starla: Aha! Perfect! Lissa will join you guys in this Manly Smartness Contest! Eden: But she’s a majestic beauty! She is not a guy! This is the Manly Smartness Contest! Starla: She’s manlier than YOU TWO. And you need a third person anyway! This is a trivia contest, so it really just depends on your knowledge in general, where you’ve been around, etc. Lissa: Well... If it’s to make them stay quiet, then okay. and the three are standing in these little booths with question marks on them. Starla is standing off to the side. Starla: the camera. Chronicles Series Presents... The 3rd Annual: Manly Smartness Contest! I’m your host, Starla! I will ask 10 questions, and the one who answers the most will win bragging rights! Tune in for Part 2 to answer the 10 questions! End. 88: Lissa the Contestant. Available immediately after. is still there. the player will play as Lissa, and will answer trivia questions based off Chronicles Series stuff. Starla: First one! How old was the creator when Star Strike Chronicles Script was written? Is it A. 65! B. 15! C. 14! or D. 10! will have the option to choose. If picking B... Starla: Correct! picking the wrong answer... Starla: Oops! Now, Irvine or Eden will have the option to answer! will be random for whoever gets it. Starla: Number 2! Who are the three party members in Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, who can’t cast any spells? A. Rai, Sera, and Heath. B. Starla, Lissa, and Sera. C. Irvine, a potato, and Eden. D. Starla, Irvine, and Rai. Starla: Question 3! Who are the last two party members in Star Strike Chronicles? A. Skye and Zephyr. B. Celeste and Aiden. C. Blaze and Glacieus. or D. Stream and Glacieus! Starla: 4! What did the Panda wear in Star Strike Chronicles? A. a bathrobe. B. flip flops. C. a green yukata. or D. a sunhat! Starla: 5! Who are all the members in the Thet Royal Family? A. Irvine, Rai, Noctis. B. Rai, Noctis, King, Soren, Queen. C. Noctis, Sera, Panda. D. Rai, Noctis, King, Soren, Queen, Irvine! Starla: Question 6! Who are the three most popular characters of Star Strike Chronicles! A. Skye, Zephyr, and Aurora. B. Skye, Leaf, and Shadow. C. Skye, Zephyr, and Luna. and D. Shadow, Zephyr, and Spark! Starla: 7! Who are the three main characters of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles! A. Starla, Rai, and Lissa. B. Rai, Pongo, and Cherie. C. Starla, Rai, and Irvine. or D. Sera, Irvine, and Rai! Starla: 8! What is the name of the game after this? A. Spirits Arise Chronicles. B. Star Strike Chronicles. C. Legion Chronicles. or D. Legion of Fate Chronicles? Starla: Almost last question! What words does Pongo use the most? A. Aye, Yo, and Poo! B. Aye, Oi, and Yeah Buddy! C. Ahoy, Aloha, and Ciao! or D. Ay, Yeah Buddy, and ahoy! Starla: Last question! What would you rate this Scenario to be! A. Terrible. B. Okay. C. Good. D. Awesomesauce! (Answers: B, A, D, C, B, C, A, D, B, D) though it’s nearly impossible not to win... After winning... Starla: And the winner is... Lissa!!!! randomly appears. Irvine and Eden: Aww! you don’t win... Starla: And the winner is... Eden! Irvine: Aw narts! End. ' ' 89: Biggest Fan. Available after doing Rai’s Sidequest in Part II and at any random camp. Little Girl appears. She goes up to Sera and Lissa. Lissa: Hello, there. down. How may I help you? Sera: Are you here to see the Queen? Little Girl: No, I wanna see someone more important! Prince Noctis! looks comically offended. Sera: Prince Noctis? Little Girl: He is my hero!!! I heard he was here! Lissa: We can go get him, just wait a little bit, okay? Little Girl: Okay! and Lissa leave. comes in. Little Girl: Point appears above her head. I-it’s the... I-it’s the Prince! Rai: Hm? over to the Little Girl. Hello! Little Girl: Prince Noctis!!! Eeep! Rai: Oh, sorry I’m not- Little Girl: Here! A cake from his biggest fan! a box over to Rai. Rai: the cake. Why thank you! Here, I can give you an autograph! out a slip of parchment and a quill, and signs it. He gives it to her. Little Girl: EEEEP!!!! that moment, Noctis appears. Noctis: Hey bro. at the kid. Hi there, I heard you wanted to see me? Smiles. Little Girl: Point appears above her head. H-hey! Who do you think you ARE?! Some kind of imposter?! Quit impersonating Prince Noctis! out a slingshot. Noctis: What?! I’m no imposter! Hey, say something Rai! is in the background, already snarfing down the cake. Little Girl: EEEK! He’s so much like the Prince, that it’s creepy! Rai: munching on the cake. Yeah, yeah. He actually is- Little Girl: Don’t try to defend him! out random rocks and slings them at Noctis with her slingshot. I won’t let you try to take some of Prince Noctis’s fame! Noctis: Ahh! to dodge the rocks as he tries to get away. Rai: his cake and thinks for a second. Wait... What did I just do? the kid chasing Noctis around with the slingshot. H-hey! Kid! Don’t hit him! Hit me! I’m the culprit! I was just hungry! End. ' ' 90: Things Still Don’t Change. Available after getting Pair Up Scenarios with the two Leriann Knights. and Lissa are both there, quietly reading. yelling is heard in the background. Starla: Great, the rivals are at it again. Lissa: Yeah. I think they just bond by arguing now. and Eden appear. Heath:: Oh and by the way, I’M the one who scratched the word “Stupid” on your breastplate! Eden: You said that was the “Devil Gremlin”! Heath: I lied. Eden: WHAT?! People called me Idiot Colonel for months! Including the Khan! and Lissa ignore them. Heath: I told you I was smart! Eden: Whatever, we all know that Khan liked me best! Heath: No he did not. He just gave you privileges because you NEEDED the help! Eden: Uh huh, well at least MY catering needs didn’t have to be specialized! Heath: Don’t go there! Eden: Oh yeah? looks up from her book, annoyed. Heath: Don’t go there! Eden: Yeah? Well it’s because you were LACTOSE INTOLERANT! Heath: OOOOH! YOU WENT THERE! Eden: song voice. Who’s afraid of cheese! Who’s afraid of cheese! Lissa: Aren’t you going to stop them? Starla: I only do it if they’re interfering with what’s important. And in this case, it’s just petty arguments. Lissa: her hands together. Dear Celeste, please pound these losers into the ground before I have to and am punished for it. End. ' ' 91: Revisiting the Forest of Death. Available when... Player goes back to that forest to get to Taonia. Eden, Rai, Starla, Pongo, and Lissa are there. Eden: Not this place again... Lissa: I think it’s quite nice, actually. Irvine: Why can’t the game just let us skip through here? Starla: Nah, they want us to see Eden get freaked out again. Eden: Ugh, I just wanna get out of here! Rai: It IS kind of tiresome to have to get through this same forest all over again. Pongo: Oh you wimps! Irvine: I got it! Rai on his back. Rai: Whoa, whoa WHOAAAA! Irvine??? Irvine: We can get through this thing faster! Eden: Faster? Starla: I guess it’s an... Interesting method of training. Lissa: face is like “WTH”. Eden: Oh, training exercise! Irvine: Whattaya say, Rai? Let’s go! Rai has a chance to reply, Irvine takes off. Lissa: Grown men piggybacking... It’s disturbing. Eden: I’d rather do it bridal style! Ho ho! Pongo: OI! Eden: up arms to Starla. My Gorgeous Petals? Starla: I’d rather have Pongo. Eden: up arms to Lissa. My Queen? Lissa: FORGET IT! End. ' ' 92: Injuries Are Good. Available when Starla and Rai have Pair Ups in Part II. and Rai are there. is trying to drink soup, but his right hand is bandaged and he can barely hold the spoon. Starla: Aww, your hand is still healing? Rai: Yeah... Cherie doesn’t want me to lift up too much. Starla: Hmm, but you have to eat! Rai: I can’t eat with my left hand either... Starla: the bowl from him and the spoon. Here, I’ll help you! Rai: blushing. Uh... Really? nods and smiles. Okay. Happy. Starla: him, with her face a little red too. and Eden appear. Irvine: Hmmm, what do we have here? Rai: reddens even more. Starla: Oh, hello! Just helping a friend eat! looks a bit disappointed. Irvine: Coool! I’ll help you! Eden: We gotchu, Bud! Rai: N-no that’s okay! Starlie can do it! Starla: That’s alright, Irvine and Eden just want to do a good thing! the bowl and spoon to Irvine. Irvine: a spoon and tries to put it in Rai’s mouth, but he dodges. Now, now Rai-Rai. Rai: Okay, this is just awkward! Eden: Maybe he wants his Buddy to do it! gives the spoon and bowl to Eden. Rai: No! Eden: a huge spoonful. Here comes the horsie! face: ^.^ End. ' ' 93: FIGHT! Available after the guy party members all have their sidequests done and party is at any castle. girls are there, sitting at a table, with tea and pastries. Sera: Ahh, this is nice. Starla: Mhm. Peaceful. Cherie: Lissa! How do you do that??? Lissa: Hm? teacup is gracefully lifted up, with her pinky finger sticking out. Cherie: Everytime I do that, my cup falls! Lissa: Practice. Sighs. I get invited to too many tea parties with other nobles and there is so much pressure. Starla: Agreed. Surely, you haven’t been to any, Cherie? Cherie: Oh, I have- loud crash is heard. Exclamation points appear above their heads. Sera: What was that?! Starla: Uhh, let’s go check it out. and they go into a new area. Random objects are being thrown around everywhere, with Irvine and Rai on one side, the Leriann Knights on the other. Lissa: What is going ON? is about to use her magic to stop the “fight”. Irvine: Oh, we are doing aiming and throwing training! It’s a game the Royal Garde sometimes plays! Rai: And we’re winning! Heath: Uh huh, sure. Cherie: Hey, where’s Pon- is one of the objects being thrown across the room, towards Rai and Irvine. Pongo: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! NOT THE FACE!!! Eden: Take that! runs after Pongo, but somehow gets thrown across the room too... As a projectile. Cherie: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO TINY?! End. ' ' 94: They Are EVIL! Available after Starla and Irvine get Pair Ups. Sera, Rai, and Cherie are there. Heath: I’m telling you! Starla is EVIL! Rai: There’s no way! Starla is sweet, helpful, really smart, mature, wise and- Sera: Not when she’s trolling! She and Irvine, can convince nearly anyone of ANYTHING! Cherie: And that is not okay! Sera: She ended up causing you three to end up in rather embarrassing situations due to her convincing fabrications and whatnot! Rai: Okay... That IS true. But I refuse to believe it! Heath: That woman is the devil! Who do you think was responsible for me ending up playing with maracas and dancing? And babysitting! She was behind it all secretly! Cherie: Starlie is awesome! But... Sera: She can be practically spawn from the underworld! Sometimes! Rai: unconvinced. Sureee. Sera: Her bloodtype is AB! Heath: Same bloodtype as IRVINE! Rai: out from shock. End. ' ' 95: The Prank Wars. Available after Rai and Irvine get Pair Ups in Part II. is there, reading a book. comes up to her. Lissa: Hello. her book away as Irvine sits next to her. Irvine: Aha! Someone who can listen to my great story! So I can get PUMPED! And realize that I am MUCH cooler than Rai! Lissa: Story? Irvine: Probably even better than that book you’re reading! Lissa: Haha, okay. Tell me your story. Irvine: This is the tale of the GREAT PRANK WAR! face: O_o sequence is shown with Irvine narrating. and Irvine are seen, in some room in the Thet Castle. Their desks are by each other. Irvine’s narration: As the Royal Garde founders, we would work together... And somehow, Rai got the idea to prank me all the time... As revenge for always telling him my highly fabricated lies. is seen walking into his desk area, and all the stuff on his desk: pens, ink pads, parchment, books, etc... are literally INSIDE gelatin molds. Rai is seen laughing. Irvine’s narration: And obviously, Irvine of The Swift Water will NOT succumb to such little pranks! So... I got him BACK! sees his chair replaced with a bouncy ball. Rai: How are there no chairs left in this entire CASTLE? of them are there, as Rai is bouncing on the bouncy ball. Rai: I just can’t stop bouncing! It’s so fun! walks up to the ball and pokes it with a needle, and Rai falls on the floor. Lissa’s voice: Well then. Irvine’s Narration: Yeah, it got intense. is walking around the outside of his room. Irvine: Where’s my smallclothes? (It’s medieval underwear basically.) goes outside, and looks up. On the castle roof, lies all of Irvine’s special clothing. Including ones with little bears and hearts on them. Rai’s desk stuff is all gone. Rai turns towards Irvine. Irvine: Looking for something? again, and the Panda has all of Rai’s desk stuff with Irvine and Rai there. Rai: I have to PAY for my stuff back? for his money. Irvine: Heh heh, you won’t have access to any other money. You’ll use THIS! Rai a pouch. Rai: some of the money out. These are all one cent Ducats! smiles evilly. Lissa’s voice: Okay that is so mean! of flashback. Irvine: I’m pretty sure I won! Lissa: You mean he didn’t get back at you? Irvine: Oh he did. Eventually, it involved explosions, having to rebuild part of the castle, calling animal control, locking things in the dungeon... Lissa: ... End. ' ' 96: Suprise Party Of Failure. Available when Heath gets multiple Pair Ups with party members in Part II and the party is at Leriann Castle. Rai, Sera, Eden, Irvine, and Lissa are there. Rai: Heath’s surprise party is going to be great! Eden: Mhm, I don’t believe he’s had a surprise birthday party before. and Irvine are casting wind magic, so Sera and Rai can get up high to the castle ceiling to decorate the area. Lissa is floating on her fan, adjusting streamers. Lissa: Looks like it will take a while to decorate the whole castle. Eden: And a few hours left on his cake. Lissa: Who’s on cooking duty? Rai: Me! Starla: Teasing. Make sure you don’t eat all of it beforehand. Sera: I didn’t know you could cook. Rai: Yeah, I thought it’d be a handy skill to learn! Irvine: Oh yeah, Cherie and Pongo are busy distracting Isy. Lissa: Wonder how that’s coming along. Cherie and Pongo are standing around the capital city. Heath appears. Cherie and Pongo: ISY!!! Heath: Hey. What are you two doing in the middle of the city? Cherie: We’re uh... Just cloud gazing! Heath: Cloud gazing? Pongo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Heath: Heh, thanks. Where is everyone? Cherie: Just shoppin! Heath: Cool. Cherie: What were you doing??? Heath: Just visiting my family. We’re having a little celebration tomorrow. I’m going ahead to the Castle, I haven’t seen the Khan for a while. forward, but Cherie and Pongo jump in his way. Huh? Cherie: W-what if we did some things with you, too! Pongo: Yeah buddy! We can go around town trying to find the others too! Heath: Hmm, not a bad idea. Let’s go to the castle. Cherie and Pongo: NO! looks at them. Cherie: I mean... Why not go on a... Scavenger hunt! To find the others! With the Castle... Being the... Last option! Heath: That sounds fun, alright. and Pongo drag Heath away, from the Castle’s direction. Random snippets of Cherie trying to keep Heath away from the castle is shown. Including Pongo “accidentally” getting stuck in an apple tree to get apples, Cherie playing hide and seek, the Panda making them clean his shop, Cherie making Heath participate in a pie eating contest... and the rest of the party is at the castle, with party hats on, partying. Lissa: Wow, this is pretty fun! Irvine: Oh yeah! strange dance moves. Rai: Nice! Eden: Even the Khan is enjoying this! Sera: For the first surprise party I’ve ever thrown, it’s a success! Starla: Uh guys... Aren’t we forgetting something? freezes. All: WE FORGOT Heath AND CHERIE! End. ' ' 97: Mixed Messages. Available after achieving the last Pair Up Scenario with Sera and Eden in an Inn. and Starla are there. Starla: What are you doing? Eden: Oh, hey Starla. I’m just writing something. Starla: Eden can move, Starla snatches it and reads it. This is... A love letter??? Eden: Hey! Starla: For Sera, right? Wow! Way to go! Eden: head. Y-yeah... Starla: You know, I honestly haven’t heard much about your relationship with her. It’s not official yet, but how did it develop so much? Those last two years. Eden: Ah, I guess spending a lot of time with her only, in the Mercenary Program. Believe it or not, I’ve never actually spent so much time with just one girl before. Starla: Even with all your flirting? Eden: Hey! I don’t do that anymore! She’s always been there for me, and knows the most about me because of the close work relations. And I never really felt that way about anyone before, for real. And this letter is telling her all that, and asking her to go with me to this fair nearby, and make things official! Starla: marks appear above her head. Aww, Edeeeennnn!!! Good luck, man! smiles and she leaves. Eden: Now where do I put it... a bag by a window. Sera’s bag! puts the letter right by it and leaves. wind starts blowing, and the letter moves all the way across the room, where another person’s bag is. comes in and sees the letter. Irvine: What’s this? it and reads. and Irvine goes up to Eden. Irvine: Uh, Eden. About this letter...? A lot of it was hard to read but... I think I got the jist of- Eden: Shocked. CRAP! it. S-sorry! Leaves. Irvine: Okay, is he secretly in love with me, or not! again, and Eden comes up to Sera. Eden: Sera, will you- comes out of nowhere. Cherie: Sera! I found something cool! Lemme show you! her away. Sera: Sorry, later Eden! Leaves. Eden: How did I lose so much smoothness... I need practice! out his ticket. Will you, go to the fair with me! No, no, too passive. Yo, go to the fair with me! Too dorky. Will you go to the fair with me? handing the ticket over. that moment, Irvine is right in front of him. Irvine is happily walking at the fair, eating popcorn as Eden is walking with him, sulking. End. ' ' 98: Who is the Worst Cook? Available after doing Starla and Eden’s side quests. whole party is there. Pongo: a microphone! Good day folks! Today, we will be trying to solve one of the biggest mysteries of the Chronicles Universe: Who is worse, Starla or Eden, at cooking! Starla: [Sighs. I guess I just get a bit too curious. Eden: And I lose track of what I’m supposed to be doing. Rai: Don’t worry! You guys are just fine! Pongo: Anyway, let’s have our taste tests! rest of the party members are sitting at a long table, looking unexcited. Pongo: They are FORCED! Mwahahaha! Sera: Evil. Pongo: Now, they will taste test these military ration blocks! Knights eat them for strength and stamina! And now... Our judges will taste! person has two blocks in front of them. They all eat simultaneously... And eat the other one... And have interesting facial expressions, except Rai, who is enjoying them. Lissa: That’s a... Very strange flavor. Irvine: Planted on the ground. Calling it a flavor is going a bit too far. Sera: There’s a hint of... Burning charcoal, and an after taste of rubber being ran over by horseshoes. I can’t quite swallow it... They need to be destroyed before anyone else eats it by accident! Heath: is blue. Are you trying to poison us??? Cherie: Pleh! Pleh! What did you USE in this monstrosity?! Pongo: I believe the result, is that they are... EQUALLY TERRIBLE! Starla: Hey Pongo, why don’t YOU try them! Pongo: Huh?! and Pongo is tied up and Eden puts two blocks in his mouth. Pongo: and spits it out. WHERE DID YOU TWO LEARN TO COOK? MUCK RAKING SCHOOL?! End. ' ' 99: Falling. Available after the scenarios “Holes” and “Revisiting the Inn” are viewed. party members are there. Rai: I’m telling you guys! There’s some magical force creating random holes for me to fall into! Starla: to Irvine. Is this another fabricated lie you made up? Irvine: Whispers. Nope. Starla: Aww. Sera: Yeah, yeah. How can random holes be magically created? Who or what would create them? Rai: Then how would my entire body weight cause me to fall down so easily! So many times! Lissa: He does have a point. How does a young adult male break the entire ground instantly? Heath: He’s just... Unlucky? Rai: Lemme show you! Eden: Come on, Bud, like you can- takes a step forward, and a giant chasm surrounds them all. Cherie: What the?! Pongo: Uh oh. Starla: Are we...? Irvine: Gonna fall? Yes. Rai: Okay, all together now! screams their heads off as they fall into the giant hole. End. ' ' 100: Release Dates. Randomly available Part II. party members there. Starla: Guys! Today is a special day! Do you know what it is, Rai? Rai: Of course! There’s no reason why I wouldn’t! Cherie: Mhm! Pongo: Excitement! Yay! Joy! Yay! Yup, yup! Irvine: Thus a day, where the ADVENTURES HAVE BEGUN! HUZZAH! Lissa: Smiles. Calm down, everyone. Heath: In times of excitement, one must stay composed, ready for anything. Sera: Sounds reasonable and wise. Eden: Actually it’s rule 1 in the ABC Leriann Knight Handbook. Rai: Yeah! But how can anyone stay calm for something like this! Cherie: Aye! Aye! So... What day is it? Sera: Uh... Heath: You were so excited for something that you didn’t know about? Cherie: Yeah! Rai: Well, today is...! Pongo: Today is? Rai: The release date for Star Strike Chronicles 2! Lissa, Sera, Irvine, Heath, and Eden all sigh. Starla: Rai, there IS no Star Strike Chronicles sequel! Sera: You have the wrong game! Lissa: Sighs. Today is the day where Kingdom Spirits Chronicles is released! We’re making this Scenario for any audience member to see after they get the game! Starla: Wait... If they are already seeing this, then they already bought the game! Irvine: Unless they’re watching this clip online! Rai: Oh! Everyone, play Kingdom Spirits Chronicles and the other Chronicles Series games! cheers. End.